Back Home
by imminentstorm
Summary: A Lavi/Yuu story that is set after Kanda returns from a mission.


So…first story posted, I have a couple more lying around half finished that need to be posted, but this'll do for now. It's Lavi/Yuu, but nothing that's O.O, y'know? Well, at least not yet….ehehe just kidding, I don't write lemony goodness. I decided to end this at a frustrating point because otherwise I would've had to get into the "good" stuff and that would just be too long for one chapter. So, erm, I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me comments! (o.o)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back Home

Chapter One

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" an orange-haired teen yelped happily, his orange scarf fluttering behind him as he sprinted toward a figure at the end of a long hall.

"I swear to god if you touch me, I will-Argh!!" growled a long black-haired teen as the other ran right smack into him, wrapping his arms around the other's slim shoulders.

"I missed Yuuuuuu so much!! I can't believe it took Yuu that long to complete that mission! I ate Soba everyday just for Yuu! I made sure that everyone else called Yuu, Kanda too!!! Oh, Yuuuuuu…..!!!!" the orange-haired male babbled happily, oblivious to the other's struggles to free himself. Kanda's elbow dug forcibly into the other's waist, trying desperately to remove himself from the his arms.

"Lavi..get..off..of..me..NOW!" snarled Kanda, a threatening look in his dark eyes. "You're draping yourself all over me again, it's pissing me off!" Kanda's teeth ground together, resisting the urge to draw Mugen.

"Yuu, what's wrong?" frowned Lavi, unwrapping his arms from around Kanda, but keeping his hands on Kanda's shoulders. His gentle, green eyes reflecting true concern as his hands moved to cradle Kanda's face.

For the briefest moment, Kanda seemed to lose himself in those gentle green eyes. How they seemed to see into his deepest thoughts unnerved Kanda. This close Kanda could feel Lavi's warm breath on his face; it had that slight mint smell that had always seemed to follow the orange-haired bookman. Suddenly, the pleasant fog forming around Kanda dissipated.

"You're what's wrong, Baka Usagi!" snapped Kanda, jerking his face out of Lavi's hands. Why was he noticing these intimate details about Lavi? His uncaring and sour attitude was what he was known for, not his attention to detail!

"Yuu…." Lavi whimpered as Kanda brushed past him, cold eyes not even glancing back as his long strides carried him out of the hall.

***

"I'd like the usual please," a white-haired boy told a smiling cook.

"OKAY! Eight orders of Mitarashi Dango coming right up!" the cook shouted over the ruckus of his kitchen.

"Thank you!" the white-haired boy smiled. Walking back to his seat the boy was surprised to see someone already sitting there.

"You're back?" The boy frowned, a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, I'm back Baka Moyashi. Now go away, I'm eating," Kanda growled, not looking up from his bowl of Soba.

"You took my seat; I think you should be the one to leave," The boy complained, his arms crossing and mouth setting in a stern line.

"There was no one here when I sat down and, as far as I'm concerned, there still isn't. So, go away." Kanda sneered. The rest of the cafeteria's populace began to notice the two verbally duking it out and in anticipation of a fight nudged their friends to watch.

"Hey, let's get out of here. Looks like Kanda and Allen are at it again. I don't want to be caught in the middle of that one" one of the finders whispered to his friend as he started walking away.

"No kidding, I can almost see the electricity between them." his friend whispered back, following him out of the room.

"What?!" a voice gasped.

Turning around the two finders pointed to the cafeteria they has just left and said, "Hey Lavi! And yeah, it looks like Kanda and Allen are going to go at it pretty bad this time and Lenalee's not there to stop 'em."

"Dammit!" Lavi cursed, sprinting into the cafeteria. The cafeteria crowd's eyes followed Lavi as he ran towards Kanda and Allen. The two's frowns were getting deeper and deeper as they continued to glare at each other. Kanda's hand slid toward Mugen at the same time that Allen's left hand twitched. Grasping the hilt of Mugen, Kanda stood up, his face set in an angry scowl. Uncrossing his arms and clenching his fists, Allen took a step forward, ready to confront Kanda. Suddenly, the angry scowl that was Kanda disappeared from site, leaving behind a half-unsheathed Mugen behind.

"Huh?" Allen gasped at the same time as a disgruntled Kanda shouted, "WHAT THE…..!"

Kanda began to struggle wildly as soon as he hit the floor, curses streaming out between clenched teeth. Looking up, Kanda realized what had happened and who had done it. Kanda lay pinned beneath a panting Lavi, his arms spread to his sides underneath Lavi's strong grasp.

"What were you thinking?!" Lavi yelled, "Why are you picking fights with Allen? You're already hurt enough! You don't need to shorten your lifespan anymore than you already have!" His eyes brimmed with tears, but his face distorted from his usual cheerful smile to a furious scowl.

"W…What?" Kanda stammered, but before he could finish, Lavi stood up, yanked Kanda to his feet, and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

An eerie silence echoed throughout the cafeteria as fifty or so pairs of eyes stared dumbfounded at the swinging door of the cafeteria.

"Huh?" Allen frowned, verbalizing the question the other inhabitants of the cafeteria had asked silently.

***

A faint blush played across Kanda's cheeks as he stared at his hand, which was enveloped in the firm grasp of Lavi's. Lavi's hand, which was slightly larger than Kanda's, was soft and smooth, the opposite of Kanda's, which was calloused and hard. Yet, Kanda had always noticed that his own hands were graceful and slim; like a girls. Glaring at Lavi's hand Kanda willed his own to look the same; Kanda was not a girl, so if not by sheer willpower he should be able to change his to look more like Lavi's.

Glancing from Lavi's hand to his face, Kanda watched as Lavi's face began to soften the farther they moved away from crowds of people. Kanda continued to watch Lavi's face until suddenly his dark eyes met with piercing green.

"Y'know, I'm a certified acupuncturist. If you want I can help you speed up your healing process." Lavi grinned. It was obvious to Kanda that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter so he might as well go along with it anyway.

"Fine," Kanda sighed, "Do what you want, but if it hurts even once I'll sick Bak and Komui on you."

"They wouldn't do that if you just told them to!" Lavi protested mouth set in a stubborn line, but eyes gleaming with anticipation and playfulness.

"They would if I told them you proposed to Lenalee." Kanda smirked, knowing that he had won. Lenalee's older brother would do anything to keep her away from any man, especially Lavi, and Bak who was madly in love with her, was willing to challenge anyone who got in the way of his "true love".

"You wouldn't!" Lavi gasped in mock horror, not able to suppress his playful grin.

"I would, and you know it too!" Kanda grinned wickedly, playing along with Lavi's faked surprise. At this Lavi broke out laughing, his signature light-hearted grin spreading across his lips. Watching Lavi laugh Kanda too began chuckling, not much, but for Kanda that was enough to achieve a surprised glance from Lavi.

"Man, you really aren't feeling well Yuu," Lavi joked, "You never laugh!" Opening the door to his room Lavi led Kanda inside and sat him down on his bed. "I going to go find my needles, so I need you to hang tight for a sec," Lavi said, "And if you want, you can take off your shirt now 'cause that's where I'll be working on you."

"Ok," Kanda sighed, an almost frightened look edging his dark blue eyes.

"Yuu, don't you dare give me that look. I told you before; I'm not going to hurt you." Lavi sighed, patting Kanda's shoulder as he hurried off to find his needles.

"It's not that I'm scared of you hurting me," Kanda mumbled to himself, "I just hate needles." Looking around Lavi's room, Kanda realized that he had never been here before. Various news clippings from all different types of articles covered the walls from top to bottom. From the Loch Ness Monster, which had in fact turned out to be Innocence related, to some sports team winning the national tournament, Lavi had it all. _I wonder why he collects these,_ Kanda thought to himself, _Maybe he was there when all these happened or something._ The news clippings weren't the only thing that surprised Kanda about Lavi's room; on not only the floor, but also anywhere else possible were piles of random junk and books. Kanda would have thought, being Bookman's successor, that Lavi would be more organized. _Whatever, not my problem_, Kanda thought to himself. Shrugging off his Exorcist jacket Kanda glanced to the door left ajar in the front of the room. _Should I just take off my shirt and sit down? Would that be too awkward? Moreover, I really don't want Lavi to see my tattoo, its grown since the last time he's seen it and that's sure to piss him off, _Kanda questioned himself. Not knowing what to do Kanda glanced around the room again, maybe the answer would appear to him somewhere from this chaotic mess Lavi called a room. Kanda's gaze fell upon the open door once again as suddenly a panting Lavi burst through, waving a large box above his head.

"Hey, Kanda! Guess what? I had to fight that panda-faced geezer to get this! He insisted that he should do it because he has more experience, but I told him I would do it and ran off with it before he could get at me! Last time I did something like that he caught me by my scarf and smacked me across the head! " Lavi laughed, obviously happy to have avoided being smacked by Bookman. Lavi's smile began to fade as his gaze shifted to Kanda. "What's wrong?" Lavi said, an anxious tone in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing, I just zoned out," Kanda said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Are you sure?" Lavi frowned.

"Positive! Now are you going to acupuncture me or what?" Kanda said, fumbling to unbutton his collared shirt.

"Here let me help," Lavi chuckled, his previous mood returning, "You never could get these buttons undone for the life of you." Lavi's hands moved down Kanda's shirt, gracefully unbuttoning each clasp. Kanda stood still, watching as Lavi turned around, after he was done, to grab his box then turning back around to give Kanda a questioning look. "Are you going to take it off?" Lavi inquired, not quite sure as to why Kanda was still not taking his unbuttoned shirt off.

"I…." Kanda mumbled, "Look, not a word from you! Got it?"

"What? o…k…?" Lavi said, his brow furrowing in confusion. Sighing, Kanda first slid his right arm out of the shirt, and then paused to glare at Lavi.

"You promised," Kanda reminded Lavi, his serious tone raising alarming questions in Lavi's mind.

"I know, I know." Lavi frowned, his mind sorting through the infinite possibilities as to why Kanda was acting this way. _A tumor? A huge gash? An extra arm? What is he hiding?_ Lavi thought frantically to himself as Kanda slowly slid his shirt the rest of the way off. "Kanda! Your…!" Lavi managed to yelp before Kanda's hand clamped itself over his mouth.

"Nothing's wrong!" Kanda growled. His eyes silently pleading with Lavi to ignore the extra petal that had grown from Kanda's tattoo.

Slowly removing his hand, Kanda glared at Lavi once more then sat down. Nodding towards the box of needles Kanda sighed, "Are you going to start or what?"

Frowning Lavi glanced from the box then back to the tattoo on Kanda's chest. His eyes darted up to meet Kanda's then back down to the tattoo. "What happened" Lavi asked.

Grinding his teeth together Kanda as he stood up he said, "You know if you're not going to shut up I'm going to leave."

"I can't keep my promise to not say anything," Lavi began to say, as Kanda's hand shot up once more to cover Lavi's mouth. Before Kanda could reach him though Lavi grabbed Kanda's wrist and held him back. "No! I need to talk to you about this Kanda!" Getting angrier Kanda's other hand shot up, but was also intercepted and held down.

"Why would you do that to yourself Kanda? You're not like the rest of us! Once your time runs out that's it!"

"I swear to God, if you don't shut up and let me go…"

"No! I am going to….!" At this Kanda leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lavi's. A few seconds later Kanda pulled away and yanked his hands from Lavi's. Pursing his lips and looking sideways Kanda said, "You wouldn't shut up." Kanda glanced at Lavi from the corner of his eye, he couldn't figure out what the Bookman was thinking. He was just standing there looking at him with no expression on his face.

"You know, I don't really need this. I'm going. I've got training to do." Kanda sighed as he bent down to pick up his shirt. Kanda started to walk out when suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Yuu…" Lavi murmured.

"Get off! I'm leaving…" Kanda started to say, but before he could finish Lavi grabbed his shoulders, turned him around, and pressed his lips to Kanda's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd think? Chapter two's being worked on now, but I don't know how long it'll take to finish it. Hopefully I'll find time to work on it soon!

Special thanks to Sorryll for beta-ing this for me!


End file.
